<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「先杨」A KISS IS JUST A KISS by koorikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441699">「先杨」A KISS IS JUST A KISS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa'>koorikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, 华尔特·冯·先寇布/杨威利</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「先杨」A KISS IS JUST A KISS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杨威利在军官学校念书的时候有一个男朋友，后来在舰船上死了。他死得不怎么体面，听说是喝醉了酒和人争风吃醋，拳头挥出去扑了空，自己一脚踩下台阶，摔断了脖子。杨威利不知道这件事，直到他这次回海尼森参加同学聚会，煎熬了两个小时之后才听闻了这个消息。<br/>过了几天杨威利去给父亲扫墓，顺便去他男朋友墓前看了看。杨威利刚开始没认出照片上的人，只是觉得像那么一回事。他在墓碑前蹲了好一会儿，然后才慢慢想起来这张照片好像是他自己拍的，就在学校后山顶的梨树下面。他拍照的时候心不在焉，十张拍坏了九张，唯一清楚的一张显得头大腿短，但是对方好像并不怎么介意，喜滋滋地凑在他脑袋旁边看照片，还在他脸上亲了一大口。<br/>杨威利的这个男朋友是天上掉馅饼，他像条暖烘烘的大狗一般，欢欢喜喜地拱到杨威利身边，贴上人就再也不挪窝。杨威利没有什么感觉，甚至说不上喜欢不喜欢，只是觉得恰巧适宜。杨威利继续看墓碑上的字，发现原来他已经死了六七年，他长长地“噢”了一声，心说怪不得，原来是年轻气盛。<br/>他站起来拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，这时听见前面有人向他打招呼。杨威利抬起头，发现是先寇布。先寇布走到他身边看了一眼面前的墓碑，只说自己来给祖父母扫墓，杨威利说这是他原来的同学。<br/>他和先寇布往墓园外面走，先寇布问能不能搭他的顺风车，他来开。杨威利点点头，先寇布开车开得很稳，但是一路开去了三月兔亭，然后笑眯眯地要请杨威利吃晚餐。杨威利坐在副驾驶上思前想后了一番，好不容易才说了句可以，但是等会儿你得陪我去喝酒。先寇布愣了愣，他半夜里有约会，但是杨威利已经下了车。<br/>杨威利根本没有吃东西的心思，他突然很馋酒，想喝得晕晕乎乎，一觉睡到天亮。家里有尤里安在，由不得他这么嚣张，他又知道自己酒量不行，一个人喝多了一定要在大街上出洋相，所以拉先寇布做苦力，好让自己喝到满意。<br/>先寇布觉得杨威利很反常，他半天也没说上一句话，只是端着酒杯一杯又一杯。先寇布旁敲侧击，问他是不是有什么烦心事。杨威利转过脸，黑眼睛睁得圆圆的：“没有呀。”所以先寇布只好继续给长官当保镖。<br/>杨威利跑了几趟卫生间，最后一次几十分钟没出来。先寇布跑进去找人，发现杨威利脸贴着洗脸池，下半身瘫在地上像滩稀泥。他看了看钟点，庆幸时间还早，足够他送杨威利回家，再花枝招展地打扮着赶赴下一个约会。<br/>他把杨威利扛上车，斜着身子给他系安全带。杨威利突然张开嘴说话，嘴唇正巧贴在先寇布耳朵上。他的话模模糊糊，好像是要去先寇布家里过夜，先寇布拍了拍他的脸，哭笑不得地说他家里已经有人了。杨威利在他耳边大叫了一声“不行！”，先寇布的脑子被震晕了一秒钟。接着他的底气就一点一点的消散了，最后他软绵绵地说道：“尤里安会骂我的……”<br/>先寇布无可奈何，只好带着杨威利回家，兼做长官的司机保镖保姆。他将杨威利好好地塞到被窝里，走出卧室打电话给女友，说自己被迫加班，被对面骂了个狗血淋头。他挂了电话，听见杨威利在卧室里哼哼唧唧，于是倒了壶凉水准备拿到屋里。他刚走进房间，就发现杨威利坐在床沿上，两只眼睛直勾勾地望着他。<br/>先寇布问他要不要喝水，他摇了摇头，又点了点头。先寇布将水杯递给他，他却半天也不伸手。<br/>“要不要给您找个奶瓶？”<br/>杨威利嘴巴蠕动了半天，最后只说他还是回去比较好。先寇布的眉毛挑上了天，杨威利抬头看了他一眼，心虚地说到，不麻烦你，我自己回去就行。他站起来又被先寇布按回去，先寇布让他消停一点，老老实实睡一晚上。杨威利不说话了，脸上红一阵白一阵，最后变得通红通红的，像是烧过的铁。<br/>先寇布见状心里咯噔了一下，觉得自己话说得重了，语气不怎么友善，他又想起杨威利今天大概确实是有烦心事，刚才不该那么说话。于是他又弯下腰，轻轻柔柔地哄杨威利去睡觉，他知道杨威利看起来清醒，说话也还利索，但脑子里其实全是浆糊。没一会儿杨威利果然懵懵懂懂地点了头，乖巧地爬上床。先寇布给他俯下身给他掖好被角，却发现杨威利睁着一双眼睛望着他。<br/>台灯的光源很微弱，他的眼睛显得漆黑无比，先寇布愣了一秒钟。接着他意识到杨威利从被窝中缓缓伸出了两只手，缓缓地揪住了他的衣领，缓缓地在他嘴巴上亲了一口，又亲了一口。先寇布回望着他，他的脸白得像纸，神情却无比镇定。先寇布问他喝醉了没有，杨威利点了点头，然后他松开先寇布的衣领，开始解他的衬衫纽扣。</p><p>先寇布头一回被男人扒了个精光，虽然他开疆拓土数十年，但从没打过这块地的主意。杨威利抓着他的肩膀，舌头拱进他的嘴巴，像条没滋没味的木棍。先寇布被他按着脸索然无味地咬了一番，后来实在觉得无聊的很，于是勉为其难地舔进他嘴里。<br/>他早发现杨威利没什么打算，只知道往人身上蹭，像条急吼吼的小狗。但先寇布被他蹭得心烦意乱。更何况他今晚本来有一桩好事，全被杨威利给搅黄，他打定主意在杨威利身上讨回来，心里还觉得这是笔亏本的买卖。<br/>杨威利既没胸也没屁股，浑身上下唯一软和一点是一肚子赘肉。他平日他穿着衣服时瘦瘦高高，谁知道衣服底下一圈小肚腩如此可观，如同怀胎三月的孕妇。先寇布在他肚子上捏了捏，还留了几个浅浅的牙龈，他的肚皮很快颤动起来，下面的那根棍棒也颤颤巍巍地贴到先寇布脖子上。<br/>先寇布没打算舔同性的生殖器，于是抬起身子避过了。但是他一抬头看见杨威利眼睛湿漉漉地瞅着他，只好勉勉强强地握着杨威利的器官揉搓了一番，他很快射了先寇布一手，但又很快硬了起来，简直像青春期的小毛孩。先寇布对杨威利冷嘲热讽地说了这番话，杨威利半睁着眼睛晕晕乎乎，不知道有没有听见。他的身体完全软了下去，先寇布在他嘴唇上舔了一下，他就乖乖地张开嘴伸出舌尖，顺服地像只绵羊。先寇布心里骤然鼓动了一阵，他低下头吮吸杨威利的一颗乳头，他黏黏糊糊地哼了一声，身体缓慢地绷紧，没一会儿他就喘着粗气，捏着先寇布的脖子释放了出来。<br/>先寇布将一手精液抹在他的屁股里，伸出一根手指缓缓挤进后穴中。杨威利没有阻拦，仍然软着身子，只在第二根手指进入时紧张了一刻。他的位置很好找，杨威利的反应明显得很，先寇布手指在他的身体里转动，觉得他的内部逐渐潮湿火热，一声声哼叫从他的喉咙深处软绵绵地渗出来。先寇布抽出手指，掰开他两条无力的大腿，一点一点将自己的东西推了进去。<br/>杨威利明明白白叫了痛，先寇布充耳不闻，挺腰挤进深处，浅浅地抽插起来。杨威利的痛叫很快变了味道，谁也不知道他嘴里含含糊糊喊了些什么。先寇布顶得很用力，他却像嫌不够似的，每次快要离身他都送上腰部，肠壁也紧紧缠上来。兴头上，他的身体之内湿得像摊烂泥，连带着整个人都没了形状，双臂双腿都似乎成了湿滑的藤蔓，紧紧缠绕在先寇布身上。两人身体连接之处烫得像烙铁，湿得像沼泽，先寇布吮着杨威利的舌头，听着他嘴巴里唾液的声音，渐渐刹不住车。他实在是有些迷迷昏昏了，到最后他也没琢磨明白，他以为杨威利清汤寡水，没半点滋味。</p><p> </p><p>先寇布觉得自己大概有点疯了，半夜睡醒时他又按着杨威利做了一次，不知道他那时酒醒了没有。他现在躺在床上等着杨威利睡醒，阳光下他看着杨威利的睡脸，觉得似乎越看越能看出些味道。他看着杨威利的脸，不知为何一直在笑；但是杨威利半天也没醒，先寇布的胳膊撑得累了。<br/>杨威利一直睡到午饭，先寇布耐不住起了床。尤里安今早急得给一圈打了电话，先寇布给杨威利收拾了烂摊子，偏偏所有人都觉得他带着杨威利没干什么好事，先寇布挂了电话冷笑，冷笑完仔细想想，又摸着刚剃完的下巴笑起来。<br/>他正靠在沙发上控制表情，杨威利穿着宽宽松松的裤衩从卧室走出来，问先寇布浴室在那儿。他刚问完就自己找到了路，没跟先寇布多说一句话，先寇布愣在原地，总觉得哪里不太对劲。 <br/>先寇布一把推开浴室门，杨威利正舒舒服服地冲着淋浴。看见先寇布进来，他没有闪躲，只是抬着头望着先寇布。先寇布不说话，抱着胳膊看着他，他关了水龙头，慢条斯理地在头发上揉泡沫，过了好一会儿他问道：“怎么了？”<br/>先寇布“啪”地关上门出去了。<br/>杨威利洗完澡出去时，先寇布腿跷在茶几上，电视上放着购物广告。杨威利在沙发上坐下来，头发上的水珠直往下滴。他沉默了一会儿，然后突然开始跟先寇布说他那个死掉的男朋友，平铺直叙，听不出一点儿感情。先寇布知道了他心里装着的原来是这件事。杨威利说完了，先寇布让他吹干头发，免得感冒。他穿着松松垮垮的裤衩走了，先寇布看着沙发上一滴又一滴的水渍，觉得有意思的没意思都变得索然无味起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>